This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Anti-virus software generally displays information of a virus to a user soon after the virus is detected to implement a real-time virus report mechanism. When there is a virus detected in a user device, anti-virus software may display multiple virus alerts that the user may have difficulty processing one by one. The alerts distract the user continuously and disturb the user.
Some anti-virus software may display in a dialog box the information of all viruses detected during the period that the dialog box is being displayed to avoid multiple dialog boxes popping up, which may disturb the user.